monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gufo Mago
Il Gufo Mago (オウルメイジ, Ourumeiji in giapponese, Owl Mage in inglese), detto il saggio della foresta (森の賢者, Mori no kenja in giapponese, Forest Sages in inglese), è una delle specie di monster girls di Monster Girl Encyclopedia, creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata l'11 settembre 2018 su Twitter(JP) Gufo Mago, Twitter., su Enty(JP) Gufo Mago, Enty. e sul sito ufficiale dell'autore(JP) Gufo Mago, sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross.. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Arpie, Tipo Uomo Uccello, una sottospecie di Arpia dalle abitudini notturne, di grande intelligenza e saggezza e abile nell'uso della magia. Il suo numero identificativo è sconosciuto, ma è la 212ª monster girl rilasciata sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. Inoltre, è la prima (1ª) monster girl apparsa su Patreon, sempre per l'11 settembre 2018'(JP)' Gufo Mago, Patreon.. Il termine attualmente in uso al femminile è Gufa Maga. Una Gufa Maga sposata ha collaborato con lo studioso errante per le ricerche sulle monster girls di questi. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Una specie di Arpia notturna che abita nelle oscure profondità delle foreste. Sono anche chiamate le "sagge della foresta" poiché sono dotate di intelligenza e saggezza estremamente elevate. Hanno un fisico di media grandezza per un membro della Famiglia delle Arpie, e sono ricoperte di molte piume, quindi la loro abilità di volo è inferiore; tuttavia, il mana (Energia Demoniaca) è abbondantemente immagazzinato nelle loro penne, ed è eccellente per usarlo per lanciare incantesimi. I loro grandi occhi distintivi e acutamente brillanti donano loro un'eccellente visione notturna. Oltre a ciò, sono "occhi malvagi" che possono lanciare un incantesimo su chiunque abbia un contatto visivo con loro. Si dice che quando le si guarda negli occhi, la propria testa si distanzia; uno diventerà incapace di pensare a qualcosa, uno perderà il senso dell'orientamento, e sarà guidato barcollando verso di loro. D'altra parte, loro hanno personalità prudenti e calme. Normalmente, molti siedono ancora nella foresta. Ad esempio, anche se gli uomini che le incontrano nella foresta, in circostanze normali, possono interagire razionalmente con loro, e probabilmente anche far sì che queste Arpie erudite diano parte della loro saggezza. Tuttavia, dato che sono una specie di Arpia, hanno una stagione riproduttiva, proprio allo stesso modo. Quando entrano nella stagione riproduttiva, il desiderio di un partner riproduttivo maschile umano è opprimente, ma non le fa perdere il controllo di se stesse o diventare più feroci. Quindi, in altre parole, agiscono con la stessa calma e prudenza come al solito, pur dando la priorità alla soddisfazione della voglia di riprodursi. Per gli uomini che sono la loro preda, questo le rende delle cacciatrici ancora più terrificanti. Cacciano sotto la copertura dell'oscurità della notte, e quando guardano la loro preda con occhi brillanti, emanano un'impressione inquietante e dà una premonizione infausta. Se un uomo in una foresta oscura, dove non può vedere davanti a sé, volta gli occhi verso una luce che improvvisamente appare, sono i loro occhi malvagi, e in quel momento finirà per essere messo sotto il loro incantesimo. Inoltre, il mana contenuto nelle loro penne consente loro di volare silenziosamente, così gli uomini vengono immobilizzati senza nemmeno accorgersene mentre volano dietro di loro, solo per finire con lo sguardo fisso nei loro occhi malvagi pieni della luce del desiderio mentre li fissano. In questo modo, regnano supreme nell'oscurità della notte, durante la quale è impossibile sfuggire ai loro occhi. Proprio come l'inquietante premonizione avvertita dalla loro preda, non si può sfuggire al destino dell'accoppiamento con loro. In generale, forse a causa del loro stile di vita attivo, la maggior parte delle Arpie tende a preferire il sesso con movimenti furiosi, ma d'altra parte, forse a causa del modo di vivere tipicamente sedentario e silenzioso della Gufa Maga, preferiscono godersi il loro dolce momento godendosi lunghi rapporti con il marito durante la notte. Durante il giorno, preferiscono trascorrere le loro vite, abbracciando tranquillamente il corpo del marito con le loro morbide piume soffici, toccandosi reciprocamente e godendosi l'intimità fisica, dopo di che possono addormentarsi proprio così. Inoltre, quando fanno sesso coniugale o passano il tempo a coccolarsi, hanno l'abitudine di fissare il proprio marito senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Durante la caccia, questi occhi danno alla loro preda una premonizione infausta, ma non toglieranno gli occhi dal marito a causa di quanto lo amano e continueranno a fissarlo, soltanto a lui. Si dice che questi occhi sembrano insopportabilmente belli per il loro marito. |-|EN= A kind of nocturnal Harpy that inhabits the dark depths of forests. They're also called "forest sages" since they're endowed with extremely high intelligence and wisdom. They have a medium-sized physique for a member of the Harpy Family, and they're plump with many feathers as well, so their flying ability is inferior; however, mana (Demonic Energy) is abundantly stored in their feathers, and they excel at using it to cast spells. Their distinctive large, sharply glaring eyes give them excellent night vision. On top of that, they are "evil eyes" which can put a spell on anyone that makes eye contact with them. It is said that when locking eyes with them, one's head will space out; one will become unable to think of anything, one will lose one's sense of direction, and be drawn staggering towards them. On the other hand, they have prudent, calm personalities. Normally, many sit still in the forest. For example, even if men encounter them in the forest, under normal circumstances, one can interact rationally with them, and probably even get these erudite harpies to part with some of their wisdom. However, since they're a kind of Harpy, they have a breeding season, just the same. When they enter breeding season, the desire for a human male reproductive partner is overpowering, yet it doesn't cause them to lose control of themselves or become more ferocious. So, in other words, they act as calmly and prudently as usual even while prioritizing satisfying the urge to breed. For the men who are their prey, this makes them even more terrifying huntresses. They hunt under the cover of the darkness of night, and when they glare at their prey with shining eyes, it makes an eerie impression and gives an ominous premonition. If a man in a dark forest, where he can't see ahead of him, turns his eyes towards a light that suddenly appears, it's their evil eyes, and at that moment he'll end up being put under their spell. Also, the mana contained in their feathers enables them to fly silently, so men are pinned down without even noticing them flying after them, only to end up gazing into their evil eyes filled with the light of desire as they stare down at them. In this manner, they reign supreme in the darkness of night, during which escape from their eyes is impossible. Just like the ominous premonition felt by their prey, one cannot escape the fate of mating with them. In general, perhaps because of their active mode of life, most Harpies tend to prefer sex with furious movement, but on the other hand, perhaps because of the Owl Mage's typically sedentary, quiet mode of life, they prefer to take their sweet time enjoying lengthy intercourse with their husband at night. During the day, they prefer to spend their lives such as by quietly embracing their husband's body with their soft, fluffy feathers, mutually touching, and enjoying physical intimacy, after which they may fall asleep just like that. Also, when having marital sex or spending time cuddling, they have a habit of staring at their husband without ever averting their eyes. During the hunt, these eyes give their prey an ominous premonition, but they just won't take their eyes off their husband due to how much they love him, and continue staring only at him. It is said that these eyes seem unbearably lovely to their husband. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji Fukaku kurai mori no oku ni seisoku suru yakō-sei no Hāpī no isshu de, kiwamete takai chinō to chishiki o sonaeru koto kara `'Mori no kenja''-tomo shōsa rete iru. Hāpī zoku no nakade wa chūgata no taiku o mochi, nikudzuki ga yoku umō no ryō mo ōi tame hikō nōryoku ni wa otoru mono no, sono umō ni wa fundan'ni maryoku ga takuwae rare, sore o mochiite mahō o ayatsuru koto ni takete iru. Tokuchōdearu ranran to kagayaku ōkina me wa, yoru no yaminonakade no shikai ni sugurete iru. Sore ni kuwae, aite to me o awaseru koto de mahō o kakeru koto ga dekiru `mame' to natte ori, kanojo-tachi to mitsume atta mono wa atama no naka ga bon'yari to shite nani mo kangae rarenaku natte shimattari, hōkō kankaku o ushinai kanojo-tachi no kata e furafura to hikiyose rarete shimau noda to iu. Daga, kanojo-tachi wa shiryobukaku odayakana seikakudeari, fudan wa mori no naka de jitto shite iru koto ga ōi. Karini dansei ga mori no naka de kanojo-tachi to deatta to shite mo, heijō tokideareba risei-tekina yaritori ga kanōde, hakushikina kanojo-tachi no motsu chishiki no ichibu o oshiete morau koto mo dekirudarou. Tadashi, hāpī no isshudearu kanojo-tachi ni wa, rei ni morezu hatsujō-ki ga sonzai suru. Hatsujō-ki ni hairu to hanshoku aite to naru ningen no dansei o tsuyoku motomeru yō ni naruga, sore ni yori ga o wasure tari, kyōbō-sei ga masu yōna koto wanai. Daga soreha sunawachi, hanshoku yokkyū o mitasu tame no kōdō o daiichi to shinagara mo, sore ga heijō toki to dōyō ni reisei katsu shiryobukaku okonawa reru to iu kotodeari, emono to naru dansei ni totte wa yori osoroshī kariudo to naru noda. Kari wa yoru no yaminimagirete okonawa re, kagayaku sōbō ga emono o jitto mitsumeru sugata wa bukimina inshō to fukitsuna yokan o kanji saseru kotodarou. Dansei ga saki no mienu kurai mori no naka de, futo tomotta hikari ni me o mukete shimaeba, sore wa kanojo-tachi no mamedeari, sono isshun de mahō o kake rarete shimau koto to naru. Mata, kanojo-tachi wa umō ni yadoru maryoku ni yori oto o tatezu ni tobu koto ga kanōde, hirai suru kanojo-tachi ni kidzuku koto sura naku kumifuse rareta dansei wa, jishin o miorosu jōyoku no hikari o tataeta mame to mitsume atte shimau koto to narudarou. Kono-sama ni yoru no kurayami wa kanojo-tachi no dokudanjōdeari, sono Chū de kagayaku ittsui no hitomi kara wa kesshite nogare rarezu, emono ga kanjiru fukitsuna yokan no tōri, kanojo-tachi to majiwaru unmei kara nogareru koto wa dekinai noda. Ippantekini Hāpī no ōku wa katsudō-tekina seitai yue ka ugoki no hageshī majiwari o konomu keikō ga aru ga, sono ippō de kanojo-tachi wa fudan kara jitto shizuka ni sugosu seitai yue ka, yoru ni wa jikkuri to nagai jikan o kakete otto to no majiwari o tanoshimi, hiruma wa fukafuka no umō de otto no karada o daite tagaini fureai, hada o kasaneatta mama shizuka ni toki o sugoshi tari, sonomama nemuru to itta seikatsu o konomu. Mata, kanojo-tachi wa fūfu de seikō o okonau ma ya yorisotte sugosu ma, me o sorasu koto naku otto no sugata o jitto mitsume tsudzukeru shūsei o motsu. Kari no saichūde wa emono ni bukimi-sa o kanji saseta kono sōbōdaga, itooshi-sa yue ni otto kara me o hanasezu, otto dake o mi tsudzukeru kono sōbō wa, kanojo-tachi no otto ni totte wa tamaranaku airashiku omoeru monona noda to iu. Origine e Nome Origine Nome La Gufa Maga prima del cambiamento Note di Kenkou Cross Galleria |-|Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= |-|Extra Art= Fan Artwork |-|Moglie Gufa Maga= |-|Fan Artwork= |-|Immagini non censurate= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Famiglia delle Arpie Categoria:Gufi Maghi Categoria:Lettera G Categoria:Monster Girls Categoria:Pagine in costruzione Categoria:Tipo Uomo Uccello Categoria:Uccelli